1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of covers for the dashboard of a vehicle such as trucks, sport utility vehicles and cars which both protect the dashboard and provide an aesthetic appearance to the dashboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, covers for the dashboard of a vehicle are known. The following eleven (11) patents are representative of the dashboard covers which are known in the prior art.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,070,760 issued to Straith on Feb. 16, 1937 for “Safety Device For Automobiles” (hereafter the “Straith Patent”);
2. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,481 issued to Sugai on Nov. 22, 1983 for “Mat For An Automotive Dashboard” (hereafter the “Sugai Patent”);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,381 issued to Herring on Apr. 2, 1985 for “Snap-On Plastic Cover For Sun-Damaged Vinyl Covered Dashboard Pads And Method Of Making” (hereafter the “'381 Herring Patent”);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,404 issued to Herring on Feb. 4, 1986 for “Method Of Making Snap-on Plastic Cover For Sun-Damaged Vinyl-Covered Dashboard Pads” (hereafter the “'404 Herring Patent”);
5. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,353 issued to Cornwell on Dec. 23, 1986 for “Dashboard Cover” (hereafter the “'353 Cornwell Patent”);
6. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,354 issued to Cornwell on Dec. 23, 1986 for “Dashboard Cover” (hereafter the “'354 Cornwell Patent”);
7. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,356 issued to Cornwell on Dec. 23, 1986 for “Dashboard Cover” (hereafter the “'356 Cornwell Patent”);
8. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,430 issued to Cornwell on Feb. 24, 1987 for “Dashboard Cover” (hereafter the “'430 Cornwell Patent”);
9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,388 issued to Zacharczuk on Nov. 24, 1987 for “Dashboard Cover” (hereafter the “Zacharczuk Patent”);
10. U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,433 issued to Decker on Oct. 20, 1992 for “Combination Windshield-Screen Dashboard-Mat Device” (hereafter the “Decker Patent”);
11. U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,246 issued to Henigue on Aug. 10, 1993 for “Dashboard” (hereafter the “Henigue Patent”).
The Sugai Patent which issued in 1983 is a design patent which is a mat for an automotive dashboard. It is designed to accommodate various shapes of the automotive instrument panel that were present at that time.
Cornwell had a series of four design patents. An examination of the '353 Cornwell Patent Dashboard Cover shows that it does have the opening for the instrument panel and also for a glove box without being firmly retained in place. It appears to just be laid over the dashboard without being firmly retained in place.
Similarly, the '354 Cornwell Patent also shows the concept of a dashboard that appears to just be laid over the dashboard without items to press fit and retain it but also has the various vents for the air conditioning and heating and the instrument panel.
The '356 Cornwell Patent is a dashboard cover which once again has openings for the instrument panel and glove box and appears to just lay over the dashboard.
Finally, the '430 Cornwell Patent is also a dashboard cover having openings for a different configuration of instrument panel and air conditioning ducts and vents for the heating and air conditioning in the dashboard but no specific way to retain it so it apparently just lies over the dashboard.
The Straith Patent is a safety device for automobiles. It involves a compressible or cushioning member which is arranged to be secured to the instrument panel either permanently or detachably as best illustrated in FIG. 1 so that in the event of a collision, the person is cushioned by the compressible member.
The '381 Herring Patent is a snap-on plastic cover for sun-damaged vinyl covered dashboards. The '381 Herring Patent is the apparatus patent and the '404 Herring Patent is the method patent which is a divisional of the earlier '381 apparatus patent. They both have the same disclosure but relate to different claims.
With respect to the '381 Herring Patent, FIG. 3 shows a sectional view illustrating the snap-on cover installed on a pre-existing dashboard cover of an automobile.
Referring to Column 3, starting on Line 26, the patent states “After application of suitable glue on the inner surface of the snap-on cover and on the surface of the dashboard pad, the snap-on cover is simply ‘snapped’ onto the dashboard pad by first positioning the rearward portion of the snap-on cover in proper alignment with the rearward portion of the dashboard cover and then sliding the forward backdraft portion of the snap-on cover over the forward peripheral portions of the dashboard pad, any additional fracturing or breaking being confined to the forward corner peripheral back draft portions of the snap-on cover, where they will be mostly hidden from view.”
Referring to Column 6 beginning on Line 37 the patent states “After the peripheral skirt portion 9C (FIG. 2G) has been completed, the unit is ready for installation on a sun-damaged dashboard pad such as 49 in FIG. 3. By applying glue to the under surface of snap-on cover 9, mainly for the purpose of preventing it from rattling as a result of being buffeted by wind currents from vent openings or through windows of the automobile, snap-on cover 9 is simply aligned over dashboard pad 49, its rearward back draft portion 9E is positioned under corresponding portion 49A of dashboard pad 49, and the forward back draft portion 9D is forced downward and ‘snapped’ over the forward edge portions 49C and 49B of dashboard pad 49.” The windshield is 47. The dashboard cover is therefore retained in placed with adhesive.
The Zacharczuk Patent is a foldable dashboard shield for use in screening the dashboard of a motor vehicle which is formed of a thin sheet of cardboard like material or one of the rigid polymers. It is scribed with fold lines so that it can be folded over as illustrated. It is essentially a sun shield for use for covering a dashboard.
The Decker Patent has as its novel feature a combination windshield-screen dashboard-mat device. Its innovative feature is that it functions as a cover for a dashboard and also as a window screen and sunshade.
Finally, the Henigue Patent is a dashboard. This patent has a removably attached cover 20 which fixes approximately the exterior shape of the dashboard and finally, a removably attached lining 30 which matches the cover 20 and defines the appearance of the dashboard.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to have an improved dashboard cover which provides either a smooth or an ornate covering to the dashboard and is held in place by the design of the dashboard cover.